icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3541132-20121127230307
This is an iCarly fanfiction I wrote off a random fanfiction generator: The Rescue of Freddie :A iCarly story Far far away, in a magical far away distant land.. Spencer was rescueing some bunch of flowers. Suddenly it bumped into Sam. "Whoa i didnt expect to see you here at the vets". "Yes i come here every tuesday" Suddenly, there was a slow creapy, scary noise. They then stared ahead. But they bumped into a giant power cable. "oh no we have Fallen over" said Sam. "I believe Mr. Howard is behind this!" "I deduced as much myself did I" "He is behind an physco crazy scheme to destory us." "How"? By stealing a powerfull manakin of doom and fireing it at us. "can we stop him?" Yes, by finding the sphere of heck. "where?" In the modern temple, hidden in the island of ferries, opersite the guiter from heck. They stopped for a moment to rest "You know my Crusifix is angry." said Anna. "Yes, but it is Sicker than some pillows." replied Sam. "You know, I think your uncle would be better borringer dont you think?" said Mr. Howard. "Yes, but he is angries than some gerkinss." replied Carly. "You think? I am not so sure, but, we better continue" And then they continued. "Who are you?" "Your friend" With that the myseterious invisible voice vanished in a puff of smoke. "Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!" "Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!" and with that they left So Carly got onto her Ferrari (The others followed on their bikes but were quite far behind) Carly knew she had to go faster and faster like the ragging ball. She raced down streets and around cornors, skiding furiously around pedestrions and cops. "No time for rules!" she called out as she passed "I have to take my full responsibilitys of life!" she said Suddenly up ahead she saw some bad guys! So she did a massive wheely backflip over them, punching them in the face as she was above them. "Eat my fist!" She yellwed as she knocked them out. She speed onwards past fields and beachs and citys and castles and other landscape. Then she saw the roadsign to where she had to go, and so she went She whacked some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike Later, when the others catched up, they continued their journey. "And then Carly met Mr. Howard and she said "omgosh you look big and scary". Mr. Howard laughed. "I came here to kill you, but now I know I cant. I I..your going to kill me arnt you?" "No, why should I? Your a Werewolf like me. Look deep into your heart you know it to be true. Carly looked deep into his soul, and saw the truth. He was one. He was on the wrong side all along. He left who he wrongly thought were his friends, and joined his true family. And so they lived happly ever after as Werewolfs The End